


Accidents Happen

by TheWonderfulWonderfulMe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Revenge, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe/pseuds/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe
Summary: The plan was simple, Dan would fall in love and Phil would break his heart, and everyone else would get their revenge. There was only one small problem, Phil wasn't supposed to be falling for Dan.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell was infamous. He was a notorious playboy and heart breaker, yet no one could get enough. Phil didn't know him personally, but he knew of him. For every rumor or whisper going around the school, Phil could bet over half of them concerned Howell. It was Phil's plan to avoid all interaction with that man-whore for his entire school "experience." Though, it seems fate had other plans. 

The day started like any other, no premonition of the disaster soon to be set in motion. Phil woke up to his alarm clock blaring, annoying sure, but nothing bad to hint what was soon to come. Groggily, Phil reached over and hit snooze. Five more minutes, he thought to himself. Alas, the alarm was wailing again in no time at all. "Fine, I'm up. I'm up." He said to the clock, as he turned it off. It took all his will power not to just lay in bed, and never get out. Maybe he could just stay stay in that spot forever, spend his day slowly wasting away into a frail nothing, until only his skeleton lay under the covers. The thought was mildly disturbing, but not the worst way to  
go, honestly. 

After Phil had finally finished the tedious routine of getting dressed, he went down for breakfast. As he skipped down the stairs, his mom's voice called out. "Phil! Do you know what time it is?" Phil looked to the clock on the stove as he passed through the kitchen. Crap, maybe he had slept in a tad bit more than he thought. It wasn't so late that Phil had to run to school, he would just have to skip out on a proper breakfast for today. Mondays. They always threw him through out of the loop. Quickly, Phil grabbed a handful of Crunchy Nut cereal, and opted to snack on it dry as he headed off to school. He shoved some in his mouth, and headed out. 

Phil always liked his morning walks. A peaceful solitude before starting his day, and boy did he need the quiet before having to go to school. Phil, too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the boy barreling down the sidewalk. It also didn't help that Phil had the tendency to look at his feet as he walked, a habit he picked up in hopes of avoiding any awkward eye contact. His hands were still full of the cereal, as he absentmindedly chewed on the dry bits, when someone knocked into him from behind.

Seeing as Phil was totally unprepared for the assault, he was sent sprawling onto the concrete below him. Crunchy Nut scattering across the pavement. 

"I'm so sorry, Mate. I tried to stop, but I tripped while I was and, yeah, sorry." Phil looked up to see a large hand in front of his face. He grabbed it, and quite embarrassingly, still struggled to get up. His hands stung where small rocks and pebbles embedded themselves in the skin. When he was fully righted, he was face to face with none other than Daniel freaking Howell. He Instantly dropped the hand in his, as if it were a burning coal. Stepping back a bit in the process. Soft brown eyes met blue. In that moment, Phil didn't see the guy everyone at school made him out to be. All he saw was warm, inviting eyes. He felt that if he kept looking, he would drown in the chocolate pools of Dan's eyes. 

Dan was the one to break the intense eye-lock between the two. Looking down at the sidewalk, he took in the mess of cereal around them. 

"Was that your breakfast. Oh mate, I'm sorry." Dan paused, and looked closer at the cereal. "Is that Crunchy Nut?" He laughed. Phil just nodded, he had never had this long of a conversation with Dan in all their years of being classmates. It was weird, to say the least. 

Dan turned his attention back to Phil, an easy smirk on his lips. "I see you prefer... nuts." And he winked. He freaking winked! What was that even supposed to mean? If that was how the the ever-so-popular Dan Howell flirted, Phil's school must have some pretty low standards for pick-up lines. Then Dan was gone, waving to Phil, before continuing on to school. 

Phil could feel the heat in his cheeks, he was blushing furiously, no doubt. No mind whatever Phil had thought at first, Dan was definitely the flirt the school made him out to be. Real trouble, that one. Phil vowed he would definitely continue to stay away from Dan Howell. He didn't want to be caught up with that boy, at all. 

Come lunchtime, Phil was everything short of his stomach eating itself. He was normally really hungry by lunch, but his lack of breakfast didn't help much. He hoped the sidewalk was enjoying his morning snack. He sat down at his regular spot, his friends later than him, as per usual. He practically ripped open his lunch, he was wasting no time in savoring it. He was starving. Cat and PJ showed up just as Phil scarfed down his sandwich. He had the classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich that day. He was starting to see the problem in that choice. Not only were they not filling enough, he now had an overwhelming amount of peanut butter coating his entire mouth. So when PJ asked Phil about his classes, his answer was just a jumble of mushed together sounds, completely incoherent. 

PJ and Cat just laughed at Phil, as he slowly suffocated in a peanut butter torture. Cat reached into her bag, much to Phil's favor, and pulled out a water bottle. Phil instantly made grabby hands at it. 

"Hold on, I don't want your peanut butter residue on it." Phil watched as Cat downed half the bottle, before giving into him. His mouth was much less sticky after a few sips. 

"Thank you," Phil gasped. "I think I was properly dying." That earned a laugh from his two friends. 

"Phil, I thought you were smarter than that. Everyone knows eating peanut butter without a drink is a dangerous game." PJ smiled. "Why are you acting like this is your last meal?" 

"I am staaaarving." Phil held out. "I wasn't able to eat a proper breakfast this morning, because I was running late. Then the snack that I grabbed met it's untimely fate with the sidewalk on my walk over here." The thought of the wasted Crunchy Nut was still sore in Phil's mind. He was looking forward to his dry cereal snack. Not only did he lose his food, he lost his food because of Howell. Just another reason to add to the list of reasons "Why you shouldn't associate with Dan Howell." He will kill your breakfast. 

"Typical Phil. You're late to school, then you end up dropping your food on the way to school." PJ poked. 

"Hey! Not fair, my food was lost in combat. I was assaulted!" Phil retorted. 

"Oh?" Cat raised an eyebrow. "Was it Ninjas? Pirates?" She paused for effect, then gasped. Feigning surprise, she leaned in. "Was it Ninja pirates?" Phil shoved Cat as a large grin spread across her cheeks.

"No, actually." He stated. "It was Dan Howell." This seemed to elicit a reaction. The eyes of his friends widening. 

"Dan Howell. Like Dan, Dan? As in Daniel freaking Howell, Dan Howell? PJ inquired. 

"Well I don't think there is another Dan Howell in this school." 

"Did he hit you or beat you up? Did he take your notes or something.?" PJ continued.

"Actually, no. He just said sorry like three times. Laughed it off and went on his way." Phil recounted, excluding the wink or the kind of flirt. For some reason he just didn't feel like telling them. 

Shyly Cat spoke. "Did he look as nice up close a he does from... afar?" 

"Um." Phil didn't know how to respond. He knew that Cat had a huge crush Dan, though he didn't see why. Dan was foul-mouthed, a total flirt and player, and a bully. Though, he didn't seem to bad with Phil. maybe that was just because Phil hadn't done anything wrong, seeing as it was Dan who ran into Phil. "I don't know Cat. I wasn't really paying attention. He has nice... eyes. I guess." Phil didn't know why he said that. That sounded really creepy.

PJ snorted. "Please tell me we don't have two Dan fans now." Phil blushed, though he wasn't sure why. He was probably just embarrassed that he just told Cat, Dan's eyes were nice.

"No. He is bad news. You would have to be crazy to hang with him. I guess if your doing for the popularity or as a power move, but again Dan is risky business. I bet you half the other students are talking about him right now. How did such a foul man become so popular?" Phil ranted "Cat, I honestly don't know what you see in him."

Cat blushed a little. "Well, first off, he is hot. That is an obvious one. Also he is so charismatic. And, despite what others say about him, He is smart." 

"How would you know if he's smart? You hardly even talk to the guy." PJ retorted.

Cat spoke slowly. "I work as a teacher's aide second period and may or may not have stumbled across his grades. Anyway that's not the point. The point is, his lowest grade is a 97. A 97!"

Just then, fate decided to throw everything into the wind. Phil felt someone tap his shoulder, and saw Cat's brown eyes go so wide, he was surprised they didn't just pop out of her head. Phil turned to be greeted by, for the second time that day, Dan Howell. 

"Hey, just came by to give this to you. You dropped it this morning and couldn't find you earlier so-" Dan was cut of by Phil's interjection. 

"We literally have English and Maths together before lunch." 

"Oh. Um. I hadn't realized." Dan said nonchalantly. Phil had to hold back an eye roll. Of course he didn't realize, he was too high in his own world to notice someone as small and insignificant as Phil. Unless, you know, he literally runs into you! Phil thought. Whatever haze he was under this morning had obviously worn off, because now Dan just irked him. 

"Anyway," Dan continued. "You dropped this." When Dan held up the pen Phil was instantly suspicious, because it definitely wasn't his.

"Thanks?"

"Thought I would return it, because I promise I'm not a thief. Unless..." Dan trailed off, his attention turning toward Cat. "I was stealing your heart. Hi, I'm Dan. Can I um, can I get your number?" There it was. Dan was just using Phil as an excuse to get to Cat, honestly that made him sick. Phil knew, when Dan was done with Cat he would just toss her out like all the other girls he has dated. Dan and Cat swapped numbers as Phil and PJ just sat there in complete horror and disbelief. When the whole ordeal was done with, Dan clapped Phil on the shoulder; whispering a, "thanks mate." Then, discretely so the others couldn't see, took back his bloody pen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cat, you can’t seriously be thinking that you and Dan would work.” Phil reasoned. The group had met up at the park after school, like they do on most days. Phil and PJ were trying to convince Cat not to text Dan Howell. 

“I do, actually.” She retorted spitefully. Phil knew it probably hurt Cat to have her friends not believe in her, but he also knew she would hurt a lot more when Dan tossed her. Either way, Cat was going to hurt. It was just less painful this way. “I mean, he was the one who initiated. He gave me his phone number. He was the one flirting with me.” 

“Because he’s a flirt Cat. He is just using you. I know that’s hard to hear because your obsessed with the guy, but-” PJ was cut off.

“I am not obsessed! It’s not my fault for having a crush, for Pete’s sake! Can’t you just let me have this. Let me have me be happy that my crush gave me his phone number and wants to text. And who knows it might last, it might.” Cat’s voice got soft at the last part, as if to reassure herself. 

“No, it won’t. I know that. You know that. The entire school knows that. Dan Howell does not do relationships, Dan freaking Howell does not do love.” 

Cat and PJ continued back and forth for what seemed like ages. Venom in each word. Phil just stood there awkwardly, watching the two of them fight. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and was just about to head home. He really couldn’t stand the bickering much longer. Until, finally, PJ gave in. Though Phil could tell it hurt to do so. But he bet it hurt PJ more to continue on with this fight.

“Fine. Whatever Cat, go ahead and text him. Invite him out to lunch or something. I don’t care. But when he drops you, don’t come to me for a shoulder to cry on. Because, I warned you. I told you it would happen.” PJ sounded exhausted. As if fighting with Cat drained him physically. Phil didn’t blame him, the whole thing just escalated so quickly. Got so out of hand. 

“I will text him. In fact, right now.” Cat whipped out her phone and started typing. “Hi, Dan it’s Cat from earlier. Just wanted to know if your up for lunch sometime this weekend. Text me back to let me know.” Cat read aloud for them. 

“And sent.” She finalized

“Whatever Cat. I gotta go. See you guys later.” PJ said dejectedly. With that he turned and left. He just left. 

“Cat you know your going to have to apologize, right. You really hurt him, I can tell. Also I hate when you two fight. It makes lunches really weird.” Phil rambled. 

“I did nothing wrong. It was you and him who started this. If anything, he needs to apologize to me.” Just then, Cat’s phone chimed. 

“A text from Dan.” She paused. “Saying this Friday works, if I want to meet him at the pizza shop near the school! Now it’s mine turn to say I told you so.” Phil just sighed. He knew this was going to end badly.

*

 

It had been a month, and Dan and Cat were still going on dates. Not official of course, but apparently official enough for Cat to ask Phil his opinion on if she should ask Dan to go steady with her. He didn’t really have a reply and just gave a lame, “Whatever makes you happy.” 

Cat and PJ still hadn’t made up. Cat unwilling to see that she blew things way out of proportion. PJ unwilling to see that he should have let things go sooner. Both too proud to apologize. And Phil was right, it made lunches extremely awkward and tense. 

“I think I’ll ask him tonight. At the party.” Cat stated. It was just Phil and her at the park that day. PJ would still come occasionally, but usually opted out. Phil hated that his friend group was drifting apart. All because of Howell. 

“What party?” This was the first Phil had heard of any party. Then again he wasn’t really popular so he wasn’t invited to most party’s. Albeit birthday parties for his little cousins, but Phil assumed that didn’t really count. 

“Oh just a party one of Dan’s friends is throwing. Dan invited me.”

“Which friend. And is there going to be alcohol?” Phil questioned

“Woah, okay Mom.” This earned a light shove from Phil. Though he had to admit that he came off as… well, momish sometimes. What could he say, he was protective of his friends and cared for their safety and well-being.

“It’s just Chris, and I don’t know, maybe. What does it matter, I’m responsible enough to not get hammered.” She said defensively. 

“Yeah I know, I just want you to be safe.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Cat teased.

After that the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Listening to some Muse, MCR, and other emo trash they loved. When the sun started to dip beneath the trees. Phil decided It was time to head home, and Cat said she had to get ready for her party. So the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 

*

 

It was late that night when Phil got a call from Cat. That’s strange, he thought. She was supposed to be at a party. Phil didn’t give it much more thought and he answered the phone.

“Hey, Philly.” Cat sounded drunk, but something else too. Had she been crying? “Do you think you could come pick me up?” 

“Why. What’s wrong Cat? What happened?” Worry was rising in Phil’s voice. Had she been hurt? Raped? Murdered? She can’t have been murdered, if your on the phone her. He reassured himself. But that did little to calm his nerves.

“Not now. Just come get me, please.” her voice broke through the phone.

“Okay. I’ll be right there. Just text me the address.” Phil was already getting his keys and was in the car, in under a minute. He tried to stay calm, but thoughts of the worst plagued mind. Why had she sounded so upset? 

Phil pulled up to house, quickly locking his car before rushing inside. That was when he was surrounded by a mass of people and attacked by the overwhelming stench over alcohol. Though he despised the thought, he had to push through the sea of people, with varying levels of intoxication, to find Cat.

Phil didn’t understand why people liked parties so much. They were crowded, loud, and suffocating. He had to hold his breath as he passed through the mass of bodies who reeked of booze. Luckily Phil was taller than most of the people here, this made things much easier when it came to looking for Cat. His eyes darted to a corner of the room, and that’s where he spotted her. She was hunched over, tears spilling down her face.

When Phil got to her, he took her arm and started leading her to the door. This startled her momentarily, but as soon as she realised it was Phil she followed his lead. 

Phil was so glad to be outside again, the cool air a good contrast against his skin. He lead Cat into his car, and that was when she completely broke down. He took the seat beside her and started to console her. 

“Hey, Hey. You’re okay.” he shushed, rubbing her hair. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears.  The words she uttered broke his heart. “PJ was right.”

  
  
A/N

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I just felt like this was a good place to end it, giving way to a much longer chapter in the near future. Thank you all so much for reading, and feel free to comment your opinion. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Though he knew what Cat was saying, he still stupidly asked, “What?”

“PJ was right.” She repeated in between sniffles. The dim light of the moon reflecting in the tears that rolled down her cheek. “Dan was no good for me. I should have known. I was stupid, so stupid. I just thought maybe I could change him, that he would actually want me. But no, because he’s Dan Howell and I should have known better.”

So Phil’s right, this did have to do with Dan. Dan freaking Howell. Phil usually wasn’t a violent person, but in that moment he wanted to go right back into that party and punch Dan Howell right in his no good face. Maybe then he could stop tricking girls into thinking he was a good person, because the only thing he has going for him is his looks. Yet Phil didn’t do that, instead he continued to ask Cat what happened. 

“We were at the party, just having a good time. Sometime in the night he wasn’t by me anymore. I don’t know when that happened, but when I realized I went to go find him. I was finally drunk enough, and was going to ask him to go steady. God, it sounds so stupid now. Why would Dan ever date me. He doesn’t date anyone.” Cat mumbled. “I couldn’t find him for awhile, that was until I opened one of the bedroom doors upstairs. I found Dan, sure thing, with his tongue down some else’s throat. The worst part is, I can’t be mad. He was never mine to lose, we were never dating.” Cat completely fell apart after that. 

“No Cat, you have every right to be mad. He used you, and that was a total scumbag thing to do. He didn’t even consider your feelings because that’s what people like him do. They are too selfish and arrogant to care that they are hurting someone. You might not have been officially dating but everyone knows at that point in a relationship you don’t fool around with other people. It’s not your fault, okay?” Phil soothed.

He leaned over the middle compartment in old car to wrap Cat in a tight hug. Sure, it was uncomfortable, with the angle weird in his back and the compartment pressing into stomach. Yet he wasn’t letting go of Cat for a second until he knew she was okay. 

“It will be okay honey, I’m sorry Dan Howell is such a jerk.” He whispered, while caressing her hair. 

Cat laughed pitifully while pulling away from the embrace. “You want to know the worst part. It was a boy.” Phil just looked at her, not fully understanding what she meant.

“The person Dan was kissing, it was a boy.” Cat elaborated. “I didn’t even know he was gay. Bisexexual? Whatever, it seems so obvious now.” 

A boy? Daniel Howell, the school’s ladies’ man, was kissing a boy? Phil didn’t care really, it was just surprising. He hadn’t ever hinted to that he like boys, so it just never occurred to Phil. Then Phil remembered his encounter with Dan earlier in the year. Dan was totally flirting with him. He winked! Not to mention that comment about nuts. Honestly how no one has seen it yet is more baffling to Phil than Dan liking boys. 

“It just kind of stings to find out that the guy you have been going out with for the past month is cheating on you with the other sex.” Cat continued. Phil could see where she was coming from, to find the person you have been dating making out with a boy! The shock alone from finding out that you were being cheated on, then to learn that your partner might be gay. That’s got to hurt. 

“I never knew Dan liked boys. I mean if he was kissing boys you think the school would have more rumours about that.” Phil stated. Then it struck him, Phil hardly ever heard rumours about dan with boys. So that means Dan must be trying to hide it. “Are you going to tell anyone about Dan?”

“I want to. I want to so badly. I know it’s not my place, but he needs to stop hiding and using girls to cover it up. It might not hurt him because he might not even like girls, but it hurts all the girls he just uses as play things. I just wished Dan knew what it felt to be so rejected by the person you fell in love. Crap, Phil! I was in love with Dan Howell. I feel so stupid.” Cat started crying again. 

“You’re not stupid. And you’re right about him using girls, but you can’t tell people you saw Dan kissing a boy.” Phil said, because as much as he hated Dan in that moment it wasn’t anyone's place to out someone. That is not anyone’s decision to make but your own, Phil knew that. He was just hoping Cat realized that too. 

“I know, I won’t. I just want to feel my pain. Is that bad?” At this point Cat had seemed to recollect herself a bit. Wiping her tears away, and fixing her hair. As if finding her composure would make her hurt less.

“No. He hurt you, you have the right to be mad.” 

“I just wish there was a way for him to feel like me. Like all the girls he has used and then tossed like a piece of-” Cat cut herself off, eyes turning to Phil.

“You’re my friend right?” 

“Yeah?” Phil answered hesitantly, he didn’t know if he liked where this was going.

“And you would do anything for me?” 

“Yeah?” Phil really didn’t like where this was headed.

“Okay. This might sound mad,” Cat said slowly. “What if I could make Dan see what he’s done? What it feels like.” Phil started to interject but Cat talked over him “Just here me out. What if we could make Dan fall in love, and then take it away? Just like he has done with anyone he has ever dated. I need him to realize how much it hurts. How he has to stop using girls because he’s insecure about his sexuality or something.” 

“Cat, that doesn’t sound like a good idea. I mean I hate Dan Howell, he made you cry, but I don’t think you should make him fall in love with you just to betray him like he betrayed.”

Cat turned her gaze up to Phil apologetically. “Um, actually he wouldn’t fall in love me. I was thinking maybe… you… could do it.”

“What?!” Phil just looked at her in complete horror.

“It’s just I don’t think Dan could, you know, fall in love with a girl if he’s gay.” 

“He could be Bi.” Phil stated. That was extremely likely as swell, seeing as he had been with numerous girls.

“Or he could not be. And besides, he obviously doesn’t love me seeing as he was kissing someone else! Also, I don’t think I could do it. It just hurts too much, and I fell in love with him. I don’t think I would be able to end it.” 

“Cat! I don’t even like boys!” Phil shouted, stating the obvious.

“See that’s why it would work! You wouldn’t be susceptible to Dan’s charm. You would just have to pretend to be into him for a bit, make him fall for you. You wouldn’t even have to do anything to dramatic, just lead him on.”

“Cat, that’s awful. I know he hurt you, but do you really want to do that to him?”

“Yes! That’s the point. He needs to know how it feels so he will stop using everyone around him.” 

“Cat.” Phil pleaded.

“Phil, please.” Cat responded in the same tone. “He won’t stop until someone stops him.” 

Phil exhaled deeply. Cat did have a point. Dan would just go through girls, making them fall for him, but before anything had gotten to serious, he would drop them. Leave them alone, just like he did with Cat. He didn’t even have the decency to break up with her before going after someone new. But Phil didn’t think he could do it. First of all, it was borderline evil and second, he didn’t like boys. He would just feel awkward flirting with one. Then everyone would think he was gay and he would never get a girlfriend. It just pained him so much to see his best friend hurting like this. He really wanted to help her, he just didn’t know if he could go through with it. 

“Just think about it? For me?” She asked softly.

He sighed. “I’ll think about it, okay?” He couldn’t believe he was saying that. He was almost definitely not going to follow along with this plan, but hopefully it would cheer Cat up at least a little.

“Really?” She perked up and Phil felt bad for lying. 

“Yeah, but this isn’t a yes. I might still say no.” I will say no, Phil thought. He just had to wait until Cat forgot about the whole thing and he would be free to go. “Let’s just get you home.” 

* 

Phil laid in bed, thinking about what Cat had said. He couldn’t really pretend to like Dan. He hated Dan, he would probably end up throwing up if he had to talk to that jerk for more than two minutes. But that was the point, Dan was a jerk. He needed to see what he was doing was wrong, but is doing the same thing to him really the way to show him that? It would be so awkward, seeing as he would have to flirt with a boy! There were pros and cons, just like everything, but Phil still couldn’t determine which outweighed the other. 

Phil turned and groaned into his pillow, was he really thinking about going along with Cat’s mad plan? Phil looked out in the dark abyss of his room, one thought coursing through his mind. I am mental. It was the only explanation as to why he would further consider Cat’s idea. Because no one in their right mind would give it second thought. Phil just wanted to help Cat so badly, though. He always did this. Someone would ask him for a favor and he would first say no but would follow by “I’ll consider it,” as they continued to pestered. He would then guilt would eat him alive even though he wasn’t doing anything wrong, necessarily. Until he finally caved. This was the endless cycle that Phil was plagued with, and he could see that was exactly what was happening here. 

He really didn’t want to do it, but he would feel awful if he made Cat more upset than she already was. Hopefully Cat will forget it come tomorrow, she a little drunk at the party. Maybe the alcohol will work in my favor.

*

Cat did not forget. They had first period together, and it probably did not help that the literal devil had this class too. Seeing him probably just fueled Cat’s anger. “Look at him.” Cat turned to Phil when the teacher left the classroom for a bit. “He’s already moved onto somebody new.” Her voice was filled with venom. 

Phil turned his head and just as Cat had said, Dan was hitting up a random girl across the room. Another naive love-struck victim. Phil couldn’t handle it. In a month it would be her crying at a party. Phil turned back to Cat, seriously debating what he was about to say. “I’ll do it.” He spoke hesitantly, the words coming out slow.

Cat whipped her head towards him. “What?”

Phil just sighed. “Your plan I’ll do it. I don’t know how you’ll be able to set it up so Dan will talk to me or fall for me, but i’ll do.” He already regretted this. He was so sure he wouldn’t say yes and then vicious cycle of guilt started…

“I’ll set it up, don’t worry. But him falling for you, that’s mostly on you. So be prepared.” 

*

Lunch was still awkward, but Phil just couldn’t stand it anymore. “Either one of you apologizes or I’m leaving! Sitting in between this is excruciatingly painful!” Phil shouted. Both PJ and Cat seemed to shocked by Phil’s outburst. “Well?” Phil waited.

Cat sighed and made awkward eye contact with PJ. Both trying their best not to look away. 

“PJ, I’m sorry.” Cat muttered. “You were right. You warned me and I didn’t listen.” 

“I’m sorry t-” PJ started, before he realized what Cat had said. “Wait, what do you mean I was right?” 

“You were right. Dan was all bad. I caught him kissing someone else at the party yesterday. It doesn’t matter he’s already forgotten about me.” Cat dejected.

“Cat I’m so sorry. You really didn't deserve that.” PJ eyes were filled with concern and apologies. 

“It’s okay, really, and you can say it now. I know you’re dying to.” 

“What?” 

“You can say you told me so, it’s fine.” Cat smiled. “Because you did, you warned me.”

PJ just laughed. “I told you so.” 

“I know.” 

The atmosphere around the group was dramatically improved after that. They were finally able to return to their normal routine of jokes and banter. Phil had missed this so much. 

They were in the middle of a discussion about what superpowers would be the best to have. Phil stood his ground, saying that the power to control the lions could be very useful. Then PJ just randomly said, “Is it bad that I have the overwhelming urge to punch Dan Howell in the face? Maybe if I was Superman I could just knock him off the face of the Earth.” 

Cat just laughed. “Don’t worry. We have that covered.” 

PJ looked up to the both of them. “Did you guys hire a hitman?” 

Cat turned to Phil, a look in her eyes asking if she could tell PJ. Phil just shrugged. They were going to tell PJ eventually anyway. 

Cat looked back to PJ, a sinister look in her eye. “No. We are going to get revenge on Dan Howell.” 

A/N

Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think so far. Even if you hated the story, leave a comment telling me what was so bad about it. That way I can write better chapters for the future.


End file.
